Running Towards Fate
by Little Miss Falling Petals
Summary: It took 16 years to Run from her parents rath and engament. 4 years to meet him. 1 minute to fall head over heals for him and he, her. 1 year for everthing to come crashing down on her, but will he let her be crushed or stand by her side to protect her?
1. prologue

**Running Towards Fate  
**By: pinkpearlprincess + Editing by: Eugiebear

**Authors note:** This is my first story so please don't be so hard on me. I'll try my best!  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own CCS

**Prologue**

Sakura sat quietly as she listened to her parents rant on and on about how she had sent another bachelor packing. She was a stunning young lady of 16 and had all the right curves and perfect posture, with neck-length hair that curled and constantly pulled back by a headband. She once had sparkling emerald eyes but that was a long time ago. Her eyes, although still beautiful, had lost their sparkle as she grew up. Her parents had punished her over the years until she was nearly over the edge. Sakura was fed up with her parents and wanted to get away from it all. She could only hope that her freedom would come soon.

"Sakura," called her mother, Nadeshiko, from the living room, "How many times will you send a man packing? This one was so rich, too, and quite handsome. He would have made a fine husband." She gave her a critical look before looking over at her husband for support

"Mother, I want to marry for love, not for looks or money," Sakura answered. She, too, turned to her father wanting to hear what he would say.

"LOVE! There is no such thing as LOVE," yelled her father, Fujitaka Kinomoto. Fujitaka stood up from the love seat that he and his wife were sitting at and gave the coldest glare Sakura had ever seen to his daughter. Nadeshiko stood up and gently placed a hand upon her husband's shoulder. He turned to his wife and his glare disappeared to a disappointed look. She returned the same disappointed look and turned back to Sakura who sat there staring at her hands, looking like she was about to cry.

"Anyway, Sakura, what we wanted to tell you is that we were able to find a man suitable for you after much searching." Nadeshiko replied, her disappointed face changing dramatically into a cheerful one. You would think from the smiles that these sort of things happened every single day. "We signed the documents yesterday. His name is Ricardo Ercon. He's 18 and in charge of the Ercon company."

Sakura just sat there staring at them in disbelief. She couldn't believe they would do this to her. Sure, she knew she was difficult but to actually sign her off to some bozo without her consent? But she knew that they were always going to be deciding her life. She wanted to be free of this company and to discover her future on her own. She wanted to find the person that will care for her, protect her, want only her, and love her. She'd do anything to find him.

That was the last time they saw her. She ran away that night and was never seen again. This is her story. The story about how everything changed when she met him, when they fall madly in love with each other, even with everything against them.

-----

**Author note: **What do you think so far? Was it good? Please Review and I'll post an update soon


	2. Chapter 1

**_Running Towards Fate_  
**By: pinkpearlprincess + Editing by: Eugiebear

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CCS

**Chapter 1**

It was a beautiful sunny day in Hong Kong, China. Everyone was enjoying the cloudless blue skies and the warm morning. Well, _nearly_ everyone. In a quiet, solitary bedroom, a loud, obnoxious beeping interrupted the silence. "Ugh…" Sakura moaned as she slapped her hand down on the clock, stopping the alarm immediately. It had been 4 long and enjoyable years since she had ran away from home and since then, she had grown into a beautiful 20-year-old woman. She still looked like the Sakura from 4 years ago but she had matured more. Her emerald eyes, however, still couldn't find that sparkle she had lost long ago.

Sakura groaned and buried her head back under the covers as the sunlight streamed through her curtains and into her room. "Sakura," A voice called from outside the room, "You're going to be late for your interview!"

"AHH!" Sakura screamed. She jolted from her sleep and leapt out of bed, gathering her clothes before running into the bathroom replying, "Thanks Tomoyo!"

Tomoyo was Sakura's roommate. The girl had found Sakura looking at her design and model agency outside and immediately fell in love with her beautiful figure, asking her to be her model. Sakura accepted. Due to the fact that she still had to find her own place to stay, Tomoyo invited her to stay in her flat for the time being. But Sakura wanted to be able to have another job so she could help pay for the rent.

With her long black hair curled slightly at the waist and understanding amethyst eyes, Tomoyo was picture for mere perfection. There were many things that Tomoyo had that Sakura secretly wished for, like a fiancé who really loves her. Tomoyo had met her fiancé at one of her companies modeling shows. They had sat next to each other during the show and he had constantly complimented her on wonderful designs. She had spent that night blushing as the man continually told her how wonderful she was. After the night was over, she had hoped to never meet him again. That didn't happen.

He worked at another company that needed a model for them. After that, he frequently came to her company and finally scored a date with her. They had more dates in the next few months before he asked her to marry him. Tomoyo couldn't wait for her wedding and had already started on her wedding dress and bridesmaids dressed. Sakura always had admired Tomoyo's work. The girl was always making Sakura and herself clothes, no matter the occasion. Today, Tomoyo was wearing a knee length cream skirt and a purple tank top. She had a cream jacket on and her dark hair was braided.

Tomoyo sat laughing at the table as Sakura rushed from the washroom, completely dressed, to eat her breakfast. She had straightened her hair and held back with pink headband, a trademark look that she had kept even when she had ran away. Sakura was wearing a white mini skirt and had a white sleeveless blouse on. She had thrown on a light pink over coat that went down to her knees. "Sakura, you better hurry. You only have a couple of minutes to make it," Tomoyo told her, calmly, as she took a long sip of her coffee.

"Hoeee, Tomoyo, what would I do without you?" Sakura asked as she stood up and fetched her briefcase from the kitchen countertop.

"Well, you would probably get lost. It's a good thing I wrote down the address for you," Tomoyo replied cheerfully as she handed over a piece of paper to her roommate. Sakura thanked her gratefully and dashed out of the house, slamming the door behind her loudly. "Let's hope my plan works," Tomoyo whispered as she stared at the door before leaning back and letting out a sigh.

-----

Sakura grumbled to herself as she wondered why she was never on time. Too lost in her own thoughts, she didn't notice someone standing just a few feet away from her. Just as the stranger turned around, Sakura had crashed right into him. The impact caused her to tumble forward towards the ground. Fortunately, or unfortunately, she managed to sprawl onto the stranger bringing them both down to the ground.

"I'm so sorry!" A blushing Sakura replied, looking down at the person had she landed on. He was so handsome that she didn't realize that she was just sitting there (on top of him!) staring at him, quite stunned. He had messy chocolate hair and was quite muscular too. When his cold amber eyes looked up at her, she shivered inwardly; feeling like his eyes could see right through her, that they knew everything. Yet, his eyes made her feel safe. Where was she getting this nagging feeling that he had been hurt in the past?

The man looked like he was ready to yell and make a big deal out of the situation, until the two locked eyes. He studied her for a minute before his angry expression relaxed. "It's all right. I wasn't watching where I was going," his deep, husky voice replied. Sakura blushed. Could he get any sexier? "Anyway, I'd love to stay here and chat, but I have somewhere to be." He couldn't help but smirk as she finally realized their position. Her cheeks turned a bright shade of red as she scrambled off him as gracefully as she could.

"I'm sorry!" Sakura replied blushing madly. She couldn't believe the position that they had landed. She was beyond embarrassed. Yet, she could help but love the feel of his chest against hers. She shook her head mentally trying to stop those thoughts from continuing.

The man stood up grinning and reached out a hand towards her and helped her up. "It's alright," he replied, "My name is Syaoran Li, and yours would be?"

Sakura placed her hand in his and pulled her up and on to her feet. She then quickly withdrew her hand from his and grinned shyly back at Syaoran. She thought she had heard the name before but couldn't quite place where. "Sakura Daidouji," She said, using her fake name.

He nodded his head in confirmation, "Well it was nice running into you," Syaoran replied, grinning cheekily before turning around. Without another word, he got in his car and drove off.

Completely spellbound, Sakura didn't realize that she was just standing at the curb of the road, watching as his car disappeared around the corner. It took her brain a while to realize that she didn't have the time to watch her hot, random stranger disappear from her life. "HOE! I'M LATE!" She then dashed down the road once more, this time making sure she didn't bump into anyone.

Sakura made it safely to the building in a couple of minutes. She entered the building and went to the reception desk. They told her to go the top floor and his secretary would instruct her from there. She walked into the elevator and pushed the highest number button on the wall. When she made it to the 20th floor, she exited and walked down the short hallway. She saw the secretary desk and stride over to it. When she got to the secretary a lady who looked the age, between 23 to 26 was packing up the surrounding area. She looked up from packing nail polish into a box and glared at her.

"Your late Miss Daidouji, but you lucked out. The boss had to stop somewhere on his way here. I'll be sure to mention that you were late." said the lady at the front desk as she motioned for the young girl to follow her through the large doors. Sakura gave her a light glare as she was directed to the interview room, which was the boss' office. She walked over to chairs that stood over in front of the desk and decided to sit in the right one. Nervously, she began to twiddle her thumbs nervously until she heard the secretary greet someone outside the closed doors.

"Ahh, you're here. Miss Daidouji just arrived and is waiting for you in your office." Even through the doors, Sakura could tell that the secretary was slightly angry. She said a few more words but she couldn't quite catch them. Then the footsteps stopped outside the door, and at the creak of the doorknob, Sakura hastily brushed aside a few strands of hair.

A low, gruff voice told the secretary to hurry up with her packing. It was so familiar but where had she heard it before? Sakura didn't have time to contemplate her thoughts as the door opened abruptly soon after. "Miss Daidouji, we meet again." The voice said, chuckling slightly. Sakura turned around and gasped in surprise. In the doorway stood Syaoran Li.

**Authors note: **I thinks this is way better than the chapters I made and its all thanks to Eugiebear. With out her great editing, encouragement, and suggestions of more detail this story probably wouldn't of gotten far -. I've started on chapter 2 and I'm still working on it.


	3. Pearl note

_**Running Towards Fate**_

I asked Eugiebear to be my editor and so far she has been the best! She helped me revampe the prologue and chapter 1. I even got started with chapter 2. anyways this note is for you to know that I'm changing the prologue and chapter 1 to the other new and improved prologue and chapter 1. so check them out, please, and let me know what ya think.

PinkPearlPrincess

P.S. Thank you Eugiebear you are the best editor that I have ever had (but you can probably tell that you're the only editor that I've had).


	4. Black Pearl

Authors note:

I know its been a long time sense I've updated. I've gotten writers block and I can't come up with anything. Something might happen during this week that will unblock the WB but until then please wait for the next chap.

Srry


End file.
